bellathornefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Ross Lynch
Ross Shor Lynch (born December 29, 1995) is an American teen actor, singer, instrumentalist, and dancer. He is best known for portraying Austin Moon on the Disney Channel television series Austin & Ally. He has also starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie,Teen Beach Movie. He is one of the founding members of the pop rock band, R5 along with his brothers Riker Lynch, Rocky Lynch, sister Rydel Lynch and the family's close friend, Ellington Ratliff. Early Life & Family Ross was born in Littleton, Colorado, the second youngest out of five kids (Riker, Rydel, Rocky and youngest Ryland) to Mark and Stormie Lynch. He and his family moved to California in 2007 to allow his brotherRiker to pursue a career as an entertainer. After the move, his brotherRocky taught himself and Ross how to play the guitar, and Riker to play bass while their sister Rydel began to play the piano. They soon made the band R5 with a friend they met at a dance studio, Ellington Ratliff, who plays the drums. Ross can play piano, drums, guitar, bass, and is learning to play violin. He has danced for the Rage Boyz Crew, a group founded by a dance company in. He has been on So You Think You Can Dance and has had guest appearances on shows like Moises Rules!, and can even be seen in movies such as Grapple, with Anton Troy. In 2009, he appeared in the Kidz Bop music video for Hot n' Cold, Let It Rock, So What, and Love Story. In 2010, Ross was featured as an extra in the Hannah Montana music video, Ordinary Girl. Lynch was casted in early 2011 to appear in the pilot for the Disney Channel entitled Austin & Ally, playing the lead male role of Austin Moon, a teenage singer who becomes an overnight sensation after a music video featuring a performance by him is uploaded to the internet. The pilot was later picked up for a full season production; the show debuted in December 2011, and was renewed for a second season in March 2012. The show was renewed for a third season in March 2013 and a fourth season on April 2014. In early 2012, Lynch began work on the upcoming Disney Channel Original Movie, Teen Beach Movie ''(Starring Maia Mitchell). He is performing the role of Brady, the male lead in the film, which is directed by Jeffrey Hornaday which released on July 2013. Ross Lynch plays rhythm guitar and is one of the lead vocalists in the band R5 which also consists of his three elder siblings and a friend of theirs, Ellington Ratliff. In 2010, R5 released an EP titled "Ready Set Rock" consisting of songs written primarily by his brothers Riker and Rocky along with his sister Rydel. In April 2012, R5 announced via the band website that they had signed a record deal with Hollywood Records and that they are planning for their first club tour. It had been in May 2012. For 2013, they will release a second EP titled "Loud". Lynch has also recorded several songs for ''Austin & Ally. These songs include Heard It on the Radio, A Billion Hits, Not A Love Song Illusion, Na, Na, Na (The Vaction Song), Double Take, It's Me, It's You, Heart Beat, Better Together, and Can't Do It Without You (the theme song for the series). They also created a Shiny Money and Austin Moon Double Take (remix). A Billion Hits was released as a digital download on February 21, 2012. At some R5 concerts, full songs from Austin & Ally, (i.e. Heard It on the Radio, Double Take,A Billion Hits and Not A Love Song) have been sung by R5 and Ross Lynch. Relationship with Bella *They do dannimals chemercials together. *They were born with blonde hair. Category:Actors Category:Friends Category:Males Category:Singers